Vehicle steering column assemblies sometimes include tilting and telescoping features for steering wheel adjustment. These adjustment features generally include separate levers for tilting and telescoping adjustment. Also, these assemblies require features which engage both the steering column assembly and the support structure to provide such adjustability. Accordingly, such designs require additional manufacturing steps when the steering column is assembled into the instrument panel in order to engage the telescoping or tilting features.
It is desirable to provide an improved steering column assembly wherein tilting and telescoping adjustment may be actuated by a single lever, and additional manufacturing steps are not required for attaching tilting or telescoping features as the steering column assembly is installed.